mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanata Mugen
Kanata Mugen (無限彼方, Mugen Kanata) is a boy who appears in Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Possessing a VIP Galaxy Pass and a robotic parrot called Flint, his meeting with Marika Kato sets off the events of the movie Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Appearance Kanata has unkempt light-blue hair, covering his right eye. He wears a white shirt, a black jumper, blue trousers with large pockets, black and blue trainers, and a dark green coat and hat . At several points during his dive in the Advaseele, there was a glowing blue pattern on Kanata's skin . Whether or not this was due to implants or a feature of the Advaseele isn't known. Personality & Character Kanata doesn't like it when it seems as though people are deciding on things for him by themselves Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 4 or treating him as just a child . This is linked to his resentment at people regarding him as Professor Mugen's son rather than himself Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 3Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 5. Around the start of the events concerning his father's legacy, Kanata was quiet and somewhat cynical . Background When he was younger, Kanata lived with his father in space. Living on a spaceship, Kanata picked up a fair number of space life skills, such as wearing a spacesuit, at a young age. The professor spoke to him a number of times regarding mariners and his dream of seeing the colour at the end of subspace. One of these times, he made Kanata a toy submarine, calling it Kanata's first ship. When Kanata asked him what it was called, the professor told him to name it himself, saying how he and his fellow divers each named the ships they themselves built. Kanata named his ship Kanatamaru (カナタ丸) . Over time, Kanata came to resent being seen just as Professor Mugen's son rather than himself, and came to view his father and his work in a negative light. He left his father and tried to distance himself from him and subspace. However not long after entering school, he found himself attending his father's funeral . Not long afterwards, Kanata came across a package from his father in his room, Professor Mugen, containing the robotic parrot Flint and a VIP Galaxy Pass. On being activated, Flint told Kanata to follow the path he believes in Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 2. Some time afterwards, he was pursued by a mysterious group and continued fleeing from them with Flint for a considerable period of time, without any peaceful rest . Plot Abyss of Hyperspace Escaping from his pursuers and wondering what path he should believe in, Kanata boarded the liner Begin The Beguine, departing from a port in the Mira system, using his Galaxy Pass. Agents of his pursuers however managed to board the ship and continued their search for him. He evaded them by leaving his room and continued moving through the ship before being cornered in the main hall . However at that time, the Bentenmaru began a pirate raid on the liner and Kanata found himself near the front of the crowds as the pirates entered the hall. During the performance, Marika spotted Kanata and directed a question in his direction; "What colour lies at the end of subspace", while pirates moved between Kanata and his pursuers. Kanata recognized the words as those spoken by his father and understanding the meaning of this, demanded that the pirates take him hostage rather than the passengers. After boarding the Bentenmaru, thus evading capture by his pursuers, Kanata asked if Marika knows about him and learned that the Bentenmaru's captain had been entrusted with a certain task by his father . After they entered the bridge, three military ships touched down behind the Bentenmaru. When they were identified as being from the Mira Stellar Forces, Kanata said that he came from the Mira system, confirming Marika's suspicions that they were after him. Kanata watched as Marika answered the man posing as the Hughroque's captain, brushing off his demands and exposing his impersonation before having the Bentenmaru escape via FTL jump. Once in subspace, Kanata shut Flint up when he started making noise and looked out on the bridge window at the lights in subspace, before the Bentenmaru was hit by a sudden impact as a disturbance occured in the subspace route. When the Bentenmaru crew decided to dive to another route, Kanata grew alarmed and ill. After the dive was completed, Marika turned her attention to Kanata, who was breathing heavily. Shortly afterwards, the end of Marika's work-time arrived, with Marika explaining the rules for minors, both him and her, saying her last job for the day was to get him to bed. Kanata started to get angry, thinking they merely saw him as a child, but fainted from exhaustion, falling into Marika's arms . Kanata didn't wake up when Marika returned to the Sea of the Morning Star, so Marika took him to a bed at the Serenity guest house. After waking from a dream, Kanata was startled to find Marika sleeping next to him and fell out on the bed in surprise. As he asked Marika, who was woken by Flint, where he was, Gruier came to greet the two of them. He later joined Marika, Gruier and Grunhilde for breakfast, though he was a bit hesitant, being starred at by Grunhilde. Marika assured Kanata there wasn't anything strange in the food, saying that it was made for the princesses, before introducing Gruier and Grunhilde to him. When Marika told the princesses about Kanata being Professor Mugen's son, Kanata questioned whether Marika really knew his father. Marika then explained that she wasn't the one who met him - the one who accepted Professor Mugen's request was her father, and seeing as her father passed away, she inherited the promise . Kanata asked whether Marika followed her father's wishes to become a pirate, to which Marika replied that he merely left her the choice which she accepted for herself. Marika mentioned how she doesn't really know about Kanata's father much like with her own father, but a promise is a promise. Kanata asked if it was because of work, but Marika after thinking for a moment, mentioned that both of them got involved in their fathers' businesses, not knowing then suddenly learning. She then asked Kanata what he thinks, before asking him whether it wasn't interesting, mentioning how an unknown promise was left to them, but Kanata considered it just selfishness and says that everything happened because of them. Marika asked if he had a tough time and Kanata muttered how it was always like this, with people deciding things all by themselves and forcing those decisions on others . While Marika and Gruier went to Hakuoh Academy, Kanata remained at the guest house with Grunhilde, who was staring at him a fair amount of the time. At some point, he fell asleep on the sofa and woke to find that Grunhilde had given him a blanket. Grunhilde remarked on how he liked to sleep, to which Kanata replied that this was the first time in a while that he'd had any peaceful rest. Grunhilde assured him that it was completely safe there and to rest as much as he wanted, which prompted Kanata to flop down to horizontal on the sofa. Grunhide commented on his cynicism, before mentioning what she'd found on Professor Mugen, as a famous subspace diver who discovered paths through subspace in his self-designed submersible. Kanata replied that his father wasn't that great a man, saying that he salvaged sunken ships and sold treasures found for profit, comparing him to a thief, and claiming that he merely found the new routes on the side. He continued to describe how he hated his father, how he was forced to dive with him since he was little and how everyone constantly saw him as his father's son rather than himself, and how when he went to school and finally thought he'd got away from subspace, his father's disappearance and presumed death occurred, dragging him back . Kanata added that Grunhilde wouldn't understand as she has people with her and is safe. Grunhilde agreed that she didn't understand, saying that they don't have someone they can call their father. Kanata wondered if Grunhilde's father died too, but Grunhilde tells him that they never had one in the first place, being born artificially. She then took Kanata's hand and led him away with her, saying that she was sure things would work out with what was troubling him . Afterwards, Grunhilde brought Kanata to Hakuoh Academy and the yacht club Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 6. After a somewhat alarming first meeting, Kanata was present as the yacht club worked together with the Bentenmaru to track down the culprit responsible for the mass information theft that had occurred throughout New Okuhama City. While observing the electronic warfare, he was unpleasantly reminded of the men in white suits who had pursued him by the on-screen representation of the enemy's electronic attack . Once they'd found the culprit and left the Bentenmaru to follow the leads to track down their enemy, the yacht club, on Grunhilde's information, turned their attention to Kanata's problems. Kanata was slightly annoyed at how the yacht club presented his situation in a mini-performance, but on being presented with Grunhilde's discovery concerning Flint, remembered his time with his father and recognized the nature of the puzzle - the seven names spoken by Flint were the names of his father's fellow divers and the names of their submersibles were meant to fit onto the grid on Flint's chest. As the yacht club continued work on the puzzle, Grunhilde apologized for her somewhat forceful approach but Kanata thanked her, his mood having improved considerably. When the yacht club were missing the final name on the grid, Kanata gave the name of his own ship, Kanatamaru . After solving the puzzle left behind by his father, with the help of the yacht club , and learning the whereabouts of his legacy on the comet Hrbek Oda, Kanata joined Marika on a trip to Lamp House, during which they encountered the Yggdrasil agent Scarlett Cypher, who briefly asked Kanata what he wished for. Seeing how the Bentenmaru and Yggdrasil were both waiting for his decision, Kanata decided to see what his future held and once again boarded the Bentenmaru as it headed for the comet Hrbek Oda. During this time, he worked as an apprentice on the pirate ship (but keeping quiet about prior experience), being noted by his supervisors as not seeming like a novice. At one point, he had another talk with Marika, where he admitted to his previous experience but on asking Marika if her father taught her to become a space pirate, learned that Marika hadn't been taught anything by her father but had been taught by her mother Ririka to make the best decision for herself Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 7. When they arrived at Hrbek Oda, he recognized his father's ship and was part of the boarding party that entered the professor's ship moored on the comet, mentioning to the others how he had lived on the ship since he was little and how it was considered easy to dive from by his father. During a standoff with Yggdrasil forces, after spotting an image of his father's fellow divers, he asked Scarlett Cypher for her name, suspecting her to be one of his father's friends. When Flint activated the Advaseele, he entered the submersible via an access hatch, landing in the control seat as the ship started up and dove into subspace Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 8 As the Flawens pursued the Advaseele, Kanata was contacted by Scarlett Cypher who requested that he stop and turn over to them, promising his safety if he complied and brought up Kanata's previous hatred for his father. However Kanata voiced his resolve to see the light at the end of subspace that his father spoke of. On hearing this, Flint unlocked the Advaseele's true form. As the Flawens started attacking the Advaseele, Kanata was contacted by Marika as the Bentenmaru dived to come to the Advaseele's aid. After the ships passed one another and the Bentenmaru dispatched the Flawens, Kanata confirmed with Marika that he had made his decision Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 9. Wanting to see what his father wanted him to see, Kanata took the Advaseele down to the deepest depths of subspace, reaching the X-Point Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 10. The Advaseele's AI then spoke to Kanata about how the professor had constructed it for this purpose, believing that new paths could be created from the X-Point, and after shifting the control chamber, asked him for the trigger command. Thinking of Marika's words, Kanata gave the trigger command, activating the Advaseele's Flint system. Using the Flint system, the Advaseele released the energy contained in the X-Point, forming new paths throughout subspace. Afterwards, Kanata and the Advaseele drifted in the depths for a short while, before being recovered by the Bentenmaru, Odette II and Barbaroosa, with Grunhilde being first to make contact with him . Sometime after his adventure, Kanata disappeared, reportedly sick of all the awards and commendations he was receiving from having unlocking the X-Point. His last words before he disappeared were that he was going on a journey . Abyss of Hyperspace Drama CD Around the time of the beginning of Marika's third year at Hakuoh, Kanata sends a letter to her and the yacht club, telling them how he is getting on after their adventure, now helping one of his father's friends with subspace salvaging. He also sends another letter for Grunhilde Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Drama CD. Skills & Abilities Kanata has a fair number of skills needed for life in space, which he acquired at a young age due to living on his father's ship . Relationships Professor Mugen Though Kanata used to have a fairly good relationship with his father, he came to view his father and his work in a negative light as time went by. He also greatly resented being seen by people as 'Professor Mugen's son' rather than himself. Though he hated his father at the time he met Marika, the events afterwards during the search for the professor's legacy saw his opinion change . Marika Kato Marika acts as a sort of mentor for Kanata during their time together, giving him support and advice in order to help him decide the path to take. Kanata in turn respects the captain . Marika has noted how the two of them are similar in that their fathers had both died in some far off part of space, their business unknown to them, leaving them with an inheritance and a choice to decide their futures . Grunhilde Serenity Kanata was grateful to Grunhilde for trying to help him with his problems and even sent a letter specifically addressed to her sometime after the events of the film . Grunhilde seems to have developed a minor crush on him, something which has not gone unnoticed by her sister and friends . Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Though his first meeting with the yacht club was somewhat alarming for him, Kanata did appreciate their efforts in helping him . Scarlett Cypher Though Scarlett was working with the Yggdrasil forces who were targeting Kanata and his father's legacy, there doesn't appear to be much true hostility between them . Kanata's letter in the audio drama set after the film suggests that they may be working together in subspace salvaging . Gallery Kanata Mugen - Face.png|Kanata Mugen Kanata Mugen - Movie Design.png|Kanata's Movie Design Abyss_of_Hyperspace_-_After_Photo.png|Kanata in yacht club attire Kanata Mugen - Advaseele Startup.png|Kanata and Flint in the Advaseele's control chamber during start-up Kanata Mugen - Advaseele Diving.png|Kanata in the Advaseele's control chamber during diving Kanata_Mugen_-_Flint_System.png|Kanata operating the Advaseele's Flint system Trivia *Kanata's name roughly means 'Beyond Infinity'. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Movie-Only Category:Work in progress Category:Articles requiring images